Outside cleaning activities around the home, such as washing vehicles, are usually carried out by first wetting the object to be washed using a garden hose. Next soapy water is applied and a brush or sponge is used to loosen the dirt with a scrubbing action. This requires the use of a bucket for holding the soapy water. The object is then rinsed to remove the soapy water in which the dirt is dissolved or suspended. It will be appreciated that this method of cleaning is time consuming, requires a large amount of bending and causes the person washing the object to become wet.
Various types of brushes have been proposed over the years for attachment to a hose to scrub and rinse an automobile. One type of such brush can be used to dispense either soapy water or clear rinse water. For further information concerning the structure and operation of such a brush, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,375. In another type of such brush, water can either be supplied to the bristles carried by the brush or to the nozzle of the brush for providing a stream of water to wash away dirt. For further information concerning the structure and operation of this type of brush, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,676,857, 1,775,221 and 4,552,476.
Either type of brush requires the operator to use both hands in switching from one operating mode of the brush to another. This usually involves rotating a valve member with one hand while holding the brush with the other. Alternatively, it might involve moving the water outlet from one opening in the brush body to another. In either event such switching is inconvenient and may require the operator to watch for proper positioning of the switching means.